Evil Nemo
by animegirl10
Summary: Is Nemo really evil? No idea. Mindless humor. XD please rr!


**_                                                Evil Nemo! By Animegirl_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Finding Nemo. Or. Yugioh. ^.^_**

****

**_Dedication: To Nemo the Evil Fishy! _**

****

**_A/N: Hello! ^.^ Before I start, there are a few things that I would like to say._**

**_1st: I have nothing against 'Finding Nemo'. I actually like it very much. However, I just can't see Malik or Bakura being very attached to it. XD_**

**_2nd: This is one of those fics where the Yami's and Hikari's have separate bodies for no apparent reason. It is for my amusement only. _**

**_3rd: Normal Bakura will be referred to as Ryou and Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura._**

Now that I have finished rambling, you can read the story! ^.^

~*~ Evil Nemo ~*~

"Bakura?" Malik Ishtar asked, hanging upside down in his chair.

"What?" the dark replied, not looking up from the comic book he was reading. He had stolen it from Yami yesterday. Who knew the Baka Pharaoh had anything [other than the millennium puzzle] worth stealing, ne?

"I'm bored." Malik pulled himself upright and looked at Bakura " What should I do?"

"How the hell should I know? It's your house. Entertain yourself. Don't you have a video game to play or something?" Bakura answered, looking up and glaring at the annoying blond. 

"I've already played all the ones I have."

"So go get a new one."

"But. . . .the only one they have at the store that I don't already own is that 'Finding Nemo' game." Malik said with a scowl.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Ryou bought that. He played it almost nonstop last week. If you're desperate enough you can just borrow it from him."

"No way. That fish is evil. He just pretends to be a poor, little lost fishy with a bad fin. In reality he EATS people. . . .slowly. . . ."

Bakura just stared at him for a minute, then picked up a pad of paper and a pencil that were sitting on the low coffee table in front of him, and started to sketch something. 

Malik watched Bakura curiously, but every time he tried to see what was on the page, Bakura would hold the paper to his chest and glare until Malik, pouting, returned to his own chair.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bakura smirked and handed Malik the pad of paper. Malik snatched it away and looked at it. . . . .and looked at it. . . . .and looked at it some more.

"You're holding it upside down, baka!" Bakura snapped, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I knew that! I was testing you! Malik snapped back, scowling.

"Feh."

Malik turned it over, looked at it, and then started laughing hysterically. In the picture, Malik was sitting on the ocean floor bawling his eyes out. One of his arms was covering his eyes and the other was held away from him with the index finger extended. Nemo was chewing on his finger with a speech bubble over his head that said "I am the Evil Fish Nemo! I will eat you!" In the background, the three sharks looked on with shocked looks on their faces, fins covering jaws, and a speech bubble that said "Oh the horror!"

"You are very easily amused." Bakura said as Malik continued to roll on the floor laughing. "It wasn't that funny."

"Ahahaha! This is what... ahaha... boredom does to you. Ahahaha!" 

Bakura just rolled his eyes (again o.o) "Are you going to be like this for very long? If so, then I'll just go home. Because-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. Now, if you have never been to Malik's house, then you do not know how LOUD and ANNOYING that stupid bell really is. It instantly drowns out ANY noise and makes animals cower in fear. Needless to say, Malik (and Bakura) wanted to answer the door before the people outside had a chance to ring it again. Unfortunately for them, the person outside seemed to like the doorbell and pushed it at lest 10 times more. 

Bakura sprinted for the door (the bell rang once again, this time in his ear) and nearly tore the door off it's hinges yanking it open. Yami and Yuugi stood before him, Yuugi's finger on the doorbell. Yuugi dropped his hand to his side and hid behind Yami. Yami just smirked, reached up, and pushed the bell again. Bakura was about to lunge at Yami when Malik caught him and dragged him back inside shouting "COME IN YAMI! AND DON'T HIT THE BELL AGAIN PLEASE!" over his shoulder. 

"Sorry to bother you Malik, but Grandpa sent us to get some papers from your sister. Do you happen to know where they are?" Yuugi asked smiling brightly. 

"Yea, she said something about that. I think they're on her desk. I'll go look." Malik answered.

After Malik had left the room Yuugi walked in and glanced around. Bakura was sitting in a chair at the far side of the room, looking ready to kill, there was a sketch pad on the table with a funny looking drawing on it (o.o why was Nemo eating Malik?!), and a comic book.

"I didn't know that Malik read spiderman! And he has the same issue that Yami bought the other day! Hey Yami! You said that you lost your spiderman comic book right? Well Malik has a copy of it, maybe he'll let you borrow it!" 

Yami walked into the room after his Hikari, spotted Bakura, and the comic book. "Wait a minute! That is MY copy! Tomb robber! You stole that from me didn't you!"

"Feh! I don't know what you are talking about! Prove that it's yours!" 

Yami stomped across the room, picked up the comic, shoved it into Bakura's face, and pointed to his name, written in Blue ink, on the cover.

"Oh. Well. . . . .I. . . .found it! On the sidewalk! I didn't steal it!" Bakura said attempting to sound innocent. (wasn't really working though)

"Grrrr, why you lying son of a-"

"I found the paper-" Malik paused as he entered the room. Yuugi was staring at Bakura's drawing with something akin to horror, Yami was holding a comic book in one hand and the collar of Bakura's shirt in the other, Bakura was glaring at Yami and attempting to find something within reach to use as a defense weapon. "Yami, Bakura, cut it out. The last thing I need is for Isis to come back and see the aftermath of one of your battles. She's scary when she gets mad. Now. What's wrong Yuugi? You look. . . .upset."

"W-why is Nemo saying that? Nemo isn't evil! I-is that _blood_?!" Yuugi looked close to tears.

"Um. Well. . . .Bakura drew that as a. . . .joke! We were discussing the 'Finding Nemo' game and somewhere along the way we decided that Nemo was evil. It was all a-"

"I _LOVE_ the 'Finding Nemo' game! Have you ever played it? It's so much fun!" Yuugi had started bouncing around the room the moment Malik had mentioned the game. 

"Well, actually I've never played-" 

"You've never played 'Finding Nemo'?!! Hey Yami! Can Malik come play with me this afternoon? He's never played FN! I know how much you like playing it with me-"   
  
"Of course he can Yuugi." Yami said with a smile, interrupting his hyper active Hikari. "I have something I need to discuss with. . . .Bakura."

"THANK YOU! Come on Malik! It will be so much fun!" Yuugi shouted, grabbing Malik's wrist and dragging him toward the door. (Yuugi is pretty strong, ne? o.o)

"Er. . . .actually, I think Isis wanted me to-" 

"I wanted you to what, little brother?" Isis asked, walking into the house and setting a couple bags on the floor. "If I asked you to do something, I don't remember what it was. So I think it would be alright if you went with Yuugi. It will be good for you to interact with someone other than Bakura."

"But Sister-"

"Goodbye Malik."

"Yes Sister."

"Yay! Come on Malik! I'll help you get through the first level, it's pretty hard." Yuugi's voice grew fainter and fainter as he and Malik walked down the driveway.

"My Pharaoh." Isis said with a bow "I would greatly appreciate it if you and the tomb robber would fight outside. There are many items here that I would be most upset to lose."

"Of course." Yami replied. "I will be back in a few minutes to retrieve the papers for Grandpa Mouto."

"Don't count on it baka Pharaoh." Bakura growled, yanking his shirt out of Yami's hand and then stalking out the sliding doors into the back yard.

~*~ 30 minutes later ~*~

"Ah, my Pharaoh, I see you have returned. Are you ready to take the papers to Mr. Mouto for me now?" Isis asked as Yami walked into her office.

"Yes. I apologize. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. The baka decided to play dirty so it took me extra time to defeat him." Yami replied. (Is it just me or are they talking. . . .too formally? O.o)  

"Not at all. Please make sure he receives them immediately however." Isis said handing Yami a manila folder. Yami nodded and walked toward the door.

"Oh. Isis, you may want to call Ryou. His Yami is unconscious in the backyard, so he will have to come and drag the baka home."

Isis laughed and nodded. "I will make sure he knows. Oh, and don't let Yuugi keep Malik over later than 10:30. He has to ride with me to Toyama tomorrow." (Shut up and let him leave already.)

 "Heh, I was going to say he had to go home when I got back. I know what it's like having to play that game with Yuugi for long periods of time." Yami said with a smile. "I'm sure Malik is quite sick of it by now. . . ."

~*~ With Malik and Yuugi ~*~

"LOOK OUT MALIK!! Awww you're dead. Oh well! We saved not too long ago, so we can just pick up from there!" 

"Actually, I should be-"

"B-but Malik. . . .Yami isn't back yet. . . .and that means that I have no one to play with. . . ." Yuugi looked ready to burst into tears any moment.

"I guess I can play for a little while longer" Malik said with a sigh. 

"YAY! Ok, now this time you should. . . . ."

**_~*~Fin~*~_**

****

**_A/N: How completely pointless. XD Gomen Nasi! I hope you were at least mildly amused ^-^ Oh and FYI, I have NEVER played the 'Finding Nemo' game XD I've just seen it at Wal-Mart. ^^;  Please R+R!_**

****

**_~Animegirl_**


End file.
